The Godflaw Dungeon
Coroxn's Explorations The Godflaw Dungeons are, as of now, unexplorable. During Coroxn's epic battle with forces unknown, the grand entrance was blocked off by a landslide. Though attempts to unlock it are currently underway, it is a slow business, and it may be years before we venture inside. That is not to say we don't know anything about it. Coroxn has - somehow - managed to give us his findings through secret letters that are magically sent to Reldo. They inform us that an anti-teleportation spell was linked to a monster. It weakened when the monster was slain, but it still remains, and will until the corpse rots and disappears. Coroxn is trapped for the time being What is the Godflaw Dungeon? The Godflaw Dungeons, are, as the name suggests, where the gods placed there flawed creatures. There are Thirteen floors: The first two are populated with Armadyl's mistakes; The next two with Bandos's, The next two with Zaros's; The next three with Zamorak's, and the Next three with Saradomin's. The final floor is the home of Guthix's only mistake. The Entrance "When I decided to explore a mountain, I had no idea I would find a dungeon. With just a sword, a mace, a dagger, and some measly runes, I fear I am unprepared. But I can't turn all the way back to a bank now, I have to go on. I suppose I should say how exactly I got here. There is a mountain, just a mile south my home near Falador, that has appeared overnight. I thought it could do with some exploring. At the foot of the mountain, there is an entrance. A grand entrance, through which a large dragon could easily fit, with engraved letters on each side; The Godflaw Dungeon. I am at this entrance now, recording some findings in my journal. I hope this dungeon isn't too long, I don't have enough supplies for more than a few weeks........" This beginning paragraph of Coroxn's journal informs us of the general are of this mountain, and though my men are on it, we cannot find any new mountain. It also inform us how long he can last alive, without hunting anything. Floor One "As I can see through the architecture, this hall is inhabited by creatures that follow Armadyl. Or at least, this is what I thought at first. I found an inscription on the wall written in Armadyl symbols. It reads "''These are my creatures, who are hungry for blood but unable to attain it. I cannot bring myself to destroy them, so I hide my flawed creatures here, in the Godflaw Dungeon". As I saw these words, I suspected that Armadyl himself may have written them. Could this dungeon really hold creatures that Armadyl hid away from the world? Creatures never before seen by mortal eyes? I simply cannot wait to see them!'' And seen them I have. Before I go through the final door, I will record what I have seen, in case... in case I don't survive the rest of the way. The ceiling is blue, like the sky, and it glows like the sun. Vegetation thrives here: There are trees that grow heart shaped fruit; I have never seen anything like them before. I have named them Kairi trees. There is pink grass, which is rather elastic, and, I discovered, edible. My bag is full of this pink, edible grass, which tastes like honey. There are flowers, many flowers, and I have seen them in a variety of colors. They are all the same shape and size, with one petal being roughly the size is my arm and shaped like an elongated heart. '' ''I have also discovered two new creatures so far. As Armadyl described, they are vicious and bloodthirsty, but have peculiar teeth, which are square in shape. The weakest and the most abundant is a rabbit-like creature, though it has longer legs, and a snout quite like that of a dog. It has blunt teeth, as I mentioned above, which it uses to lock onto my limbs. It is not a ripping, but a crushing, and though it has caused me no permanent bodily harm, it hurts like anything. Its fur is a very dark shade of pink, and careful observation has lead me to see that they do eat the grass, but they are far more hungry for my flesh. I call them "Omnihearleos". The second creature does not eat grass, but hunts the Omnihearleos; It has light reddish fur, and is remarkably similar to a monkey. It walks on hind legs which are as long as its body, and it has hands which are in many respects similar to small rocks. These are particularly dangerous, as they are very strong. I have slain a great many, and they in turn have given me a great many bruises. The Final Room There was a door, and I entered like a fool. It went in to a room-a true room, with a ceiling. There were trees here, not Kairi trees, but the more usual, jungle variety. And in thee trees was a hellish monster. As I walked through the room, intending to explore the trees above, it dropped down and attacked me. It was covered in bright pink fur, with purple skin. It was like the monkey-creatures, (which I have named Primheart), except bigger, two feet taller than me and much more muscular. It slammed it's purple fist into my stomach before I could react, sending me crashing into a tree. I attacked with my blade, and though my blade could not surpass the skin, it could cut through the pink, furry areas. It was screaming all the while, in high pitched noises that wrecked the brain. It swung it's fists like a brute, and I could tell I would not beat it in pure strength. I ran to the other side of the room, seeking refuge. But the creature chased me, it was faster than I was. I slashed with by blade, trying to keep it at bay, but the creature's fists hit me more often then not. I scaled a tree, quickly, sure that I could out climb it. You should never face a creature on it's own land, it always has the advantage. I leaped to me in a single bound, and tossed me like a rag doll to the upper branches. I lost my blade, and it started to attack, so I responded in kind with my mace. I found this much more affected, and I managed to force it back. I leaped to a lower branch, and took some runes; I cast a fire spell, that lit the room alight. I dropped to the floor, but the creature, which I have named Musilla, did not follow. I can only assume that it is slain. From here, there was a second door that lead to the further corners of the dungeon. But I was weary, and what is more, injured, so I decided to return home, and to rouse my adventuring party to coming with me. The door was closed, blocked off by a cave in, looks like. I'm quite afraid, to be honest. The only way out, is to continue on. See you on the other side of that door, my friends.... Floor Two ''"The Second floor is identical to that of the first, except whilst there were only two creatures in the floor below me, there are a great deal many here. I have had quite a bit of trouble thinking up names! '' There was a large, pink colored heart shaped butterfly, that was twice as big as I. I have named it Areaheart. There were millions of pinky, furry mice, that had very sharp teeth. They were easily slain, though there was so many that I have many cuts all over me. I have named them Minicaosor, after their small but deadly teeth. There were small, spiky rodents, like large, tailless rats. They were very dangerous, as they were covered in quills. The first time I met one, it sprinted violently. Every (and I do mean every) part of my body below the waist Category:Dungeons